


Alpha Pack - First Visit

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Fighting, M/M, Ooooh noes, Teen Wolf level of violence, This town loves Derek, alpha pack, more plot!, stiles not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't it suck when your down time gets interrupted by people who want to beat the shit out of you?  Derek agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Pack - First Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Lalala, I suck at writing fighting scenes!
> 
> Just thought I'd mention, lol. So I really do, and if things seem disjointed or anything, I'm sorry. Also, as usual, no beta, no editing. I'm thinking of doing the whole thing once I'm done and editing it but it'll be raw until then.
> 
> Also of note, I'm participating in CampNaNo this April, so I'm still planning on getting up a chapter a week, but it might not always be on Friday.
> 
> As usual, if there are tags I haven't tagged and should have, please let me know! Thanks!

The training was done and Derek was sitting in his nest reading when Erica started growling. He looked up and saw the one thing he hadn’t expected to see so soon. Deucalion, Ennis and a woman that Derek didn’t really know. Putting his book down, he walked out and met them, his pack falling in behind him.

“Tsk, tsk,” Deucalion said, shaking his head. “We aren’t here to fight.”

“Then why did you take my beta’s?” Derek asked, crossing his arms. There was maybe a three foot distance between him and Deucalion at the moment, and it made him want to close the distance, fight, kill. The instincts were deeply inside of him and he tried not to become a base animal.

“We were trying to make you stronger Derek,” Deucalion said, and Ennis smiled at Derek. It was a slow, smile, lips curving away from sharp teeth. Whatever Deucalion said, Ennis was ready to fight.

“By killing my pack, which is what makes me stronger?” Derek asked, raising his eyebrows. “I know you’re blind, but I never would have thought you were stupid.”

The woman snapped her teeth at Derek and growled. Erica wolfed out and snapped right back at her. Derek put out a hand to stop Erica from doing anything yet and Deucalion chuckled.

“You don’t understand. Killing off your pack *will* make you stronger.” His face had never wavered from the easy smile and Derek didn’t like it. It was as though Deucalion thought he had all the pieces right there, and was going in for checkmate already.

“You will absorb the powers of your pack members Derek,” Ennis said, eyes flashing red. Derek reigned in his desire to gnash his teeth back at him, refused to rise to the challenge.

“I have no interest in being a strong alpha with no pack,” Derek said as he turned his gaze away from Ennis with some effort and focused back on Deucalion. Isaac was on his left, not even shifting as he looked at Ennis, Vernon and Erica on his right, Vernon strong and silent like Isaac was, Erica twitching with the desire to start ripping out throats. This was *his* pack. He had taken frightened children and made them strong, he had given them a *gift* and he was not interested in taking it away from them.

“You’ll be stronger than you are with a pack,” the woman said, and Derek shifted his gaze to her.

“No, I won’t be.” Derek didn’t know what kind of power they had, but it couldn’t be so much that he would be willing to kill his pack over it. The pack was what he had been craving for years, a bond of people together who meant something, who cared about the whole group, who wanted to spend their days with each other. That wasn’t something he felt he would get with Deucalion. Why the hell did Deucalion even want him in the first place?

“Then we have to show you,” Deucalion said evenly, and like that the piece was broken. Derek wolfed out in time to his pack, Ennis already ready to fight and he rushed right for Isaac. The woman had both Erica and Vernon on her in moments leaving Derek to rush right for Deucalion.

Somehow it was over so fast that Derek couldn’t quite comprehend how it had happened. He had been tossed aside by a blind man so easily that Derek wondered if that was why the man surrounded himself with Alpha’s. His back hit one of the supports in the station and he felt the cracks along his spine. It wouldn’t take long for that to heal, and he stayed still on the ground just long enough for them to knit together.

He saw Isaac bloody with at least one broken arm being dragged across the ground and towards Derek by a leg that was twisted the wrong way around. Deucalion stared at Derek with a calm that Derek was envious of. Vernon was attacking the woman’s back as she was shredding Erica, claws slashing across face and chest wildly.

Derek turned and crouched, rushing forward again, but Ennis was there, tossing Isaac into Derek, making them crash together in a mess of limbs. Isaac whimpered and Derek turned so he could twist the arm and leg back the right way, allowing the healing to start in earnest. Then he stood up, but got a huge fist in the face for his troubles.

This time he managed to brace himself so he didn’t hurt his spine again. His gaze fell on Ennis walking to him with Isaac in one hand. Deucalion was standing and gazing passively towards the scene. Derek’s eyes fell to where Erica and Vernon were writing on the ground. The woman was coming over to Derek.

Horror dawned in Derek, spreading like sickness from his stomach to his chest. “No,” he said, shaking his head. “I won’t.”

“Yes you will,” the woman said with a laugh. She was over to him very quickly then, grabbing him in a grip that was much stronger than he had expected. “Because we want you to.”

“Derek?” a voice called out and Derek felt his heart stutter in his chest. “Dude, you need to clean up -” but it suddenly cut off and everyone seemed to be frozen for a moment.

What the *hell* was Stiles doing here? “Go away!” Derek yelled, voice cracking as he tried to calm his heart. If they hurt Stiles… no, they couldn’t. Derek struggled more to get out of the woman’s grip. They had gone momentarily slack, so he was able to twist out and he slammed his elbow into her ribs, winding her.

“Oh shit,” Stiles flailed, and Derek could hear something crashing. It sounded like there was glass involved. “You didn’t tell me I was going to need to bring my bat dude!”

“And who is this young man?” Deucalion said, and Derek shook his head.

“No one!” Derek snapped.

“Thanks for that,” Stiles said. “Geeze, forget it.”

“Stiles!” Erica shrieked. “Get out of here.”

“This is an interesting development,” Deucalion said, and both Ennis and the woman paused to look at him. Derek took several deep breath. “Perhaps we have been too hasty.” Deucalion’s gaze went over towards Stiles, and Derek glanced at Stiles, worried beyond everything else that Stiles was going to get himself killed right the fuck now.

Stiles was backed in a corner, a piece of glass in his hand, cutting up the palm so badly blood was flowing from him. He didn’t look like he was willing to move, but he also didn’t look willing to jump into the fighting just yet. Derek felt a small whine come from deep in his throat, he was almost able to *feel* the fear that was curling in Stiles’ gut, and he didn’t know how things were going to go now.

“I was unaware you had a *mate* Derek,” Deucalion said with a smile. “I see, of course you need some time to think about things.” Derek turned away from Stiles just as Ennis dropped Isaac onto the ground. “One week. In one week you have to kill your beta’s, or we’ll be back to finish what we’ve started here.”

The woman had found her breath and she kicked Derek as she went past him and to Deucalion. “I don’t think he has the drive Deucalion,” she said.

“That’s alright Kali,” he said. “If he doesn’t, we’ll show him what he’s missing.” Then they started leaving and when they passed Stiles, he brandished the glass wildly. Shit, he was going to cut himself with that thing even more if he wasn’t careful, and Derek held himself tall until Deucalion was gone.

That was when he slumped to the ground with a loud groan and gasped out, “What the *hell* are you doing here Stiles?”

“Date,” Stiles gasped, and then there was the quick clatter of the glass hitting the ground. “As in, I was going to ask you for another one. Only I’m thinking that maybe we should be postponing it in favor of healing. Yes. Healing, healing is good.” Then he was rushing across the ground and crouching by Derek. “Oh my God Derek, are you okay?”

He couldn’t say it, couldn’t admit to it so early, but having Stiles’ hand on his arm, having his heat close, his breath tickling his neck was all Derek needed to be okay.

“Yeah,” he said instead.


End file.
